


Surprise Party

by CoachPatchesOHoulihan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (non death asphyxiation), Age Regression/De-Aging, Asphyxiation, Because of the Drunkenness, Drunkenness, F/M, Face-Sitting, Horniness, House Party, Light BDSM, Lot of Butts, Mental Instability, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wedged Between Butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoachPatchesOHoulihan/pseuds/CoachPatchesOHoulihan
Summary: Steven is feeling rather blue about a fight he had with Connie, so he decides to head home for a visit. Unfortunately, a party is being thrown inside his house, and all he can find are drunken gems with big butts, surrounding him in more ways than one.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a commissioned work, my first ever, and while it didn't deal with fetishes that I share/specialize in, I thought it turned out pretty well! Commissions are open, and I don't judge no matter what (trust me, I've got no room to do so), so if you've got an idea, I'd love to hear it.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Surprise Party

The Dondai Supremo parked near the beach house. Loud, pulsating techno music was radiating from the abode, a surprise to the occupant of the vehicle. The driver stepped out and tried to take a better look, though that was made extra challenging due to tears and a relatively new height perception. Steven Universe was a 25 year old man going through one of the hardest experiences of his life: a breakup. It came as such a surprise that his long dormant “age shifting” gem abilities had kicked in and reverted him to the body of his 14 year old self, which was already rather undersized for his age. He had driven back home to try and get the comfort that only family can provide, and his childhood home becoming a discotech was one of the last things he expected.

Steven ascended the stairs, and as he reached the top he saw flashing lights through the screen windows, and figures that danced, laughed, and made general merriment inside. He could recognize a couple, a few Amethysts here, a Pearl there, and realized that there must’ve been some sort of gem celebration taking place. He reached for the door knob, and after he took a moment to lament the fact that he had to reach “up” for the knob, gave it a twist and pushed.

Steven wasn’t prepared for the immediate uproar that hit him when he entered. He wasn’t even aware that this house could get so raucous, and he had certainly seen his fair share of raucous events here. Almost every gem that he had ever seen before was packed in, bodies of all shapes and sizes brushed up against each other. All appeared to be enjoying themselves, and all of whom seemed to be absolutely blitzed. Steven grew more confident in that theory as he heard several dozen liquor bottles scatter in the distance. The lights went from green to red to blue and back again, the music was base heavy and loud, and the room already felt claustrophobic, despite the fact that the man-turned-boy was just looking from the outside. While a party full of gems would normally be a fantastic event, the only negative being that he wasn’t there to help plan, Steven decided that for now, he just wanted to rest. He stepped inside the house, and tried to sneak past the commotion that awaited him.

The first two gems that stopped Steven’s progress were Holly Blue Agate and Jasper. They stood back-to-back to each other, each enjoying separate conversations. Steven tried to call out to them, but the alcohol had made them incredibly single minded, to the point that they didn’t even seem to be able to acknowledge the half-human’s existence. He needed to get past them to get to the stairs, but they gave no indication that they were going to move. Steven’s focus moved from trying to get them to move, to the barrier that was stopping him. 

Due to his recent change in stature, Steven found himself right at the hindquarter level of the two powerful gems in front of him. And he wasn’t sure if it was because he was too young to appreciate the view when he was younger, or if his post-breakup blues had gotten him to pay more attention to these types of things, or what it was, but Holly Blue and Jasper were much larger in the derriere area then he remembered them being. Jasper inched forward for the first time since he had arrived, an act which gave Steven the opening he wanted. There wasn’t as much room as he wanted, only a few inches, but he was not in the mood to wait any longer. 

Steven lurched forward, and attempted to squeeze himself between the two gems, proper etiquette be damned. At first, he was able to get his whole body between the two figures, and the pushing he needed to do was met with little resistance. As he was half-way through the gems, however, Jasper returned to her original position, halting Steven’s progress and lodging him between the cheeks of the two giant gems. 

Steven wanted to push them apart with his arms, but they were pinned to his sides, unable to be brought up or out due to the mass of ass that encompassed him. His body was completely ensnared, and he found that every cheek was touching every cheek, Holly’s left to Jasper’s right, Jasper’s left to Holly’s right,and Steven’s to the tops of both of them. He tried to scream at them, but he wasn’t exactly dealing with two Peridots here, and the masses of the asses were crushing him to the point that he could barely speak. 

Holly Blue must have heard something hilarious, or had said something funny, or was completely intoxicated, or some combination of the three, as she suddenly roared with full body laughter. Laughter so strong that her entire body shook, including her rear. Steven suddenly found the left half of his body being grinded against by the former prison guard. Her laughter smacked Steven’s face into the cheeks on either side of him, a possible danger for whiplash if it weren’t for the cushions protecting him.

As Steven tried to maneuver himself through the mass, the realization of his situation hit him. Here he was, smaller than usual, just after getting freshly dumped by his girlfriend, with almost his entire body surrounded by ass, belonging to two not unattractive aliens. His face went flush in an instant, as he found himself taking his surroundings in a bit more thoroughly. He felt the warmth, the cloth, the constriction of the surroundings. It was hot, he realized. In more ways than one. Once the realization of these feelings hit, they quickly went away, and were replaced with other feelings. Feelings of guilt, of sadness, of anger, of shame. Feelings directed at who or what he did not know, but he knew that he wanted them to stop.

An extra burst of energy, possibly spurred on by the heavy emotions he was feeling, gave him the strength he needed to pop himself out from between Holly Blue and Jasper. Unfortunately for him, the force needed to break free was great, and he began to stumble through the party, running over and through gems and humans, many of who were completely unknown to him. After tripping on a Pearl’s shoe and getting a college student’s drink spilled on him, Steven fell to the ground in what seemed to be the only area of his house not completely taken over by party goers, the warp pad.

What Steven didn’t know, as he sat on the floor of the warp pad to catch his breath, was that said elevated, circular platform, made for the perfect locale to dance. As he rested, his fused, Off Color friend Rhodonite and a member of the Famethyst, 8XJ, stared off with incredible intensity at one another, as they stepped onto the platform, oblivious to the 25 year old below. The DJ started up a song that heavily featured the line “drop it low,” and the quartz and the fusion each took a couple steps closer to each other, until they were inches apart. When the bassline dropped, the two gems turned around and did as the baseline did. They both squatted low to the floor, touched asses, and began to twerk as ferociously as they could possibly manage.

Steven was barely cognizant to the events around him. One second, he was catching his breath, silently reflecting the feelings he felt moments again, and the next second, he once again found himself in between two giant behinds. His body wasn’t in any danger of being squished this time, but he couldn’t say the same about his head. Unlike before, when his head was above the surface, this time the bouncing butts kept him below, unable to come up for air. 

The longer it went, the more cemented Steven’s position became, and after just a few seconds, the right side of his head was as thoroughly embedded into 8XJ’s cheeks as his left was into Rhodonite’s. All of the feelings from the previous encounter returned, from stimulation to sorrow, and they all came back incredibly hard. He began to think about all the good times he had with his former girlfriend, and all the intimate times too.  _ She’s the one who left me,  _ he thought. 

The comfort of the cheeks made him realize that he had never been able to do this with his past love.  _ And there’s no reason to not enjoy this now. _ The thoughts of his old girlfriend began to snowball away as all he wanted to focus on were the butts on either side of him.  _ Except... _ The feelings of ass began to fade away, too. Steven stopped his runaway thoughts long enough to realize that his world was going black, and not just because of the butts cutting off light. He tried to think about when the last time he was able to take a breath. When he couldn’t remember, he began to panic. 

Luckily for Steven, the song ended, and with it, 8XJ and Rhodonite’s performance. They both stood up to the applause and admiration of those watching, with not a care in the world to the man-turned-boy that was the victim of a savage twerk-off. Steven just wanted to head to bed. His head was dizzy, his strength was sapped, and he had all sorts of weird thoughts that rumbled through his mind. He was determined to get up to his bedroom, which looked to be free of party goers. The half gem pushed through the crowd, completely ambivalent to any “Watch where you’re going!”s that were said to him.

As Steven reached the stairs, one pair of legs is all that stopped him from ascending. He tried to push them out of the way, but found that they wouldn’t budge. Not only did they not move, they practically felt reinforced. He carefully examined them to find that the boots appeared to be made out of some green crystalline structure. He also saw that those legs went a long way up. After the boots ended, a dark green, shiny bodysuit began, and at the end of the neck of the bodysuit was a one-eyed green gem, and a mischievous smile paired with it.

“Hello, Pink Diamond.”

Emerald was one of the few gems that simply went missing after the toppling of the empire. No one, not even her former crew, knew what happened to her, she just vanished one day. Steven didn’t imagine that she was a massive supporter of the change, however, and was perfectly fine with not having to face her down. Prior to right now, that is. 

“I see you’re not enjoying the party.”

Steven couldn’t tell if Emerald was someone who was okay with him or not. She was the only one here who appeared to be sober, which cast some worry into his head. She wasn’t acting overtly malicious, but Steven chalked it up to her not wanting to turn this party into a drunken riot. He tried to squeeze past her, but Emerald moved to the side, cutting him off. The green gem squatted down, and Steven couldn’t help but stare at her rather shapely rear.

Emerald caught him looking, “See something you like?” Steven blushed and tried to push through, but Emerald threw out her arm. She blocked him, wrapped him, and picked him up, all in one swift movement. As Steven struggled to break free of the grip, Emerald brought him directly in front of her face. She got to within an inch of him and taunted, “Aw, I saw how you were on the dance floor, all flustered and nervous at the pretty girls shaking their butts at you.” He tried even harder to break free, but her grip was solid. “You just need a little practice,” she told him. Steven sucked in air to scream for help, but Emerald was prepared to seize on the opportunity. She moved in quickly and planted a large, sloppy kiss on Steven. A risky maneuver that worked, as Steven was completely stunned. 

“Let’s start now,” she whispered. Before Steven could piece together what she had said, she threw him to the wall of the staircase. She was quicker than Steven expected, he didn’t have time to move away before she had turned around, got down on her elbows and knees, and put her posterior right in front of his face. 

“Traitor,” Emerald muttered, before slamming her rear end onto Steven’s head. Steven instantly found himself face first between the cheeks of the green gem. He tried to flee, but forward wasn’t an option, he was too far in for going up, down, left, or right, and the wall had no give. He was stuck. Emerald walked back slightly, which caused her rear to travel up the wall. Steven’s head followed, trapped between the cheeks, and he soon found himself barely able to touch the ground with the tips of shoes, like a ballerina on a wire. Steven swung his arms around top of the buttocks to try to get better leverage, but all he could do was press in to squishy mass. Steven screamed and screamed in the hopes that anyone could hear him and save him, but all that came out was muffled noise and vibrations that the green gem found quite pleasing.

“Oh this is where I’ve wanted you for so long,” Emerald taunted. She pulled away ever so slightly, just so that she could ram back with more force than before. “How’s it feel? All that work to tear down what people like me have built, just to end up in my ass?” Steven wanted to be angry, or mad, or confused. He would even take being depressed like before. But as much as he hated to admit it, he loved this. An enemy combatant was mocking him openly, he was wedged in her ass, in front of all of his drunken friends, who did nothing to stop it. And he loved it. He wanted to leave, and go away, and hide from all of this. Start the whole day over. But more than anything, he wanted everyone to take their clothes off. 

Steven’s muffled screams morphed into muffled pants of want, his feet stopped swinging as he let himself sink further into her. He still took handfuls of her rear, but rather than try to gain leverage, he passionately, tenderly grabbed at it. No longer did he try to remove his face, now he simply tried to work his mouth for Emerald as best as he could with the shiny bodysuit still in the way. 

Emerald’s movements slowed, and eventually stopped, as she pieced together in her mind what was happening. After feeling Steven’s tongue on her outfit for a couple seconds, she burst into a cackle. “Oh man! This is truly pathetic.” She returned to her previous rocking back and forth, Steven’s face returned to being pushed into and pulled from the ass. “The son of Pink Diamond, trying to eat the ass of a lowly Emerald like me. Mommy would never.” The green gem glanced around the room and saw a party goer that caught her eye. “In fact,” she told herself, “let’s go ahead and give mommy a proper thanking.” She yelled at the stumbling gem, “Hey you!”

For his part, Steven could hardly hear any of what the space captain told him, her rocking movements covered and uncovered his ears to the point that he could only catch small fragments. Fragments that were hardly being paid any attention to as he tried to indulge in his new desires. Without warning, Emerald pulled her body away from Steven. With nothing pinning him to the wall, Steven fell to the ground, and landed on his hands and knees. Quick to reassert herself, Emerald tilted his head up, “Look who I’ve got with me.”

Steven saw the image of his mother stare back at him. Of course, it wasn’t his real mom, it was just the Rose Quartz who looked incredibly similar to the vision of his mother. His mom, also didn’t have a glazed over expression, but then again, he never got the chance to see her completely bombed. The Quartz gem looked down at him and gave him an uneasy, out of it smile, and dropped to the ground. She stuck her rear up and phased off the bottom of her suit, revealing her bare bottom. She wiggled it slightly, an act that Steven felt was an invitation. 

Emerald was quick to put the invitation into more blunt terms, “Come on, Steven, how about showing your mom some of the same appreciation you showed me.” Steven looked at the face of the Rose Quartz in front of him and felt more confused than he ever had before. He knew that he shouldn’t. But he also knew that he wanted to. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he thought about the conversations he would need to have with himself if he went through with it.

The green, one-eyed gem sensed his hesitation and crouched down to his level. She petted his head a couple of times, as Steven barely even noticed, focused to intently at the spread in front of him. Emerald realized that she could get a pretty decent grip on the back of Steven’s head with just one hand, and did so. “Eat up,” she muttered. 

Before Steven could register what was happening. Emerald cocked his head back and shoved it between the bare cheeks of the Rose Quartz. Neither Steven nor the Rose Quartz reacted very strongly, after all Steven had been in a fog of shock for several minutes, while the Quartz was in a drunken fog for well over an hour. The feel of the cheeks is what Steven noticed first, that they felt...close, to real skin, but ever so off. Almost like the feelings of a silicone doll. He also noticed that there was no hole to pleasure, apparently the Rose Quartz gem didn’t have enough familiarity with humans to know that one needed to exist. 

The uncanny valley of the ass that Steven found himself in was enough to pull himself out of the sex-craving stupor he found himself in. He teared up again, the conflict in his mind bowing to the idea of not trying to eat out the alien who looked like his mom. Emerald seemed to notice this, and tried to grind his face in further. “Come on, brat,” she muttered. Steven started to fight back against the green gem. He attempted to push the Rose Quartz away from him, a wave of regret running through him as he had to cop a feel of the ass.

Rose Quartz sighed and started to get up on her own power, this party was way too fun to waste any time lying down. Having realized that she was beat, Emerald loosened her grip on Steven’s head, the hybrid instantly collapsed to the floor in response. “This isn’t over yet,” she claimed as she walked back into the party, disappearing among the masses. Steven didn’t want to stick around to explore more of the party. He scampered up the stairs to his bedroom as he hoped that there was going to be nothing to distract him from a good night's sleep. 

Steven was relieved to see that there was no trace of the party upstairs. His bed was practically pristine, which was a sign to Steven that Pearl was still around his room, as there was no way his dad would keep this room this clean. He flopped face first onto the bed, allowing the familiar comfort to wash away his worries. He tried to force his mind to be occupied with something other than the party, but it was all that his brain wanted to focus on. Without having realized it, his main goal of coming home to forget about his breakup actually succeeded, that painful moment being replaced by an ever more confusing one. Fortunately for Steven, the day was exhausting, and the man who looked like a boy was able to fall into an uneasy sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“...Fuckin’ ruined it...”

Steven awoke to a slightly slurred sentence being whispered around him. He hadn’t even time to open his eyes fully before he felt an immense amount of pressure right on his head. He began to flail, lethargically at first he tried to tune in to the waking world, before he increased his protests. Steven finally woke up enough to realize that he found himself between the cheeks of someone’s ass, in a night of seemingly never ending debauchery. There was far more pressure than any of the previous butts, which led Steven to believe that the person whom the butt belonged to was sitting on top of him.

Steven’s flails calmed a bit once he started to feel more...familiar. He wasn’t sure why or how, maybe it was the feel, or the smell, or maybe he was still completely out of it from just waking up, but something just made this feel...right. All of his pent up desires readied themselves to strike at the ass that found itself on top of him. And as he took in a breath to ready himself to ravish, he was hit with a stunning realization.

He couldn’t breathe.

Steven’s face was so thoroughly covered that there was no air getting to him. He tried to throw his arms at the person on top of him, but he didn’t have much room to swing. That went away entirely as the person pinned down his arms with their arms. He tried to yell, but once again he found his voice taken away by the cushion above him. As he got more and more light headed, he got more and more desperate. He tried to activate his gem powers, but those still failed him. He tried to kick them off, but he couldn’t reach that far. The last thing he could do was flail, but he had too little breath for that to be effective. Steven passed out underneath a semi-familiar ass, which, all things considered, he didn’t consider to be a terrible end to the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Connie Maheswaran trudged through the party floor in a tired, drunken stuper. She had decided to throw her boyfriend, Steven Universe, a surprise party, something that she knew he was an absolute sucker for, as means of apologizing. The couple had gotten into a fairly nasty fight that featured some things that couldn’t be taken back, and it left with them on opposite ends of where their relationship was. She was sorry. Truly sorry. And she did not want to lose him. She knew that he would likely head home to seek the comfort of friends and family, so she decided to throw a massive party for him. Unfortunately, the festivities had gotten started sooner than she had hoped. Worried that she blew her shot, and how bad of a look it would be to be partying before he had even arrived, Connie turned to the drink as well.

Connie was completely tired from stressing about the argument, organizing the party, and participating in the alcohol that she needed to rest. She pushed her way past the party and went up the stairs to Steven’s room. As she walked into his room, a wave of nostalgia hit her, and she thought about all the memories she shared with her companion. 

“Fucked it all up...” she murmured to herself. She stumbled to the bed and climbed on top of it, obviously drunk to what was in the bed. “Fuckin’ ruined it,” she said, as she sat down near the top of the bed. For a moment, she wondered how Steven could sleep on such an uncomfortable bed, but those fleeting thoughts were replaced by pangs of sadness. She stretched her arms back and set them down, her hands finding an odd stretch of blanket to hold to. 

Connie closed her eyes to meditate, and when she did, she felt a dull, yet tantalizing vibration coming from beneath her. She had no idea what it was, and didn’t particularly care, either. It was stimulating, yet calming, and that’s all that she wanted right now. She rocked her hips back and forth, ever so slightly, and appreciated the feeling that it gave her. But just as suddenly as that vibration entered her life, it petered out into nothing-ness. She gained some clarity of mind, though, and that’s all that mattered. She rolled to the side and laid on the bed, not bothering to cover herself with a blanket, and quickly succumbed to the Sandman’s charms. She never noticed that Steven and her were a lot closer than she thought, as they spent the night together, side by side, as they had done so many times before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As mentioned before, my commissions are open. I specialize in the wide umbrella of BDSM, and I'm most familiar with Steven Universe and Nintendo characters, but I'm down to listen to whatever ideas you may have! If you want to talk shop, I can take your DM here, but I'm much more active on twitter (@CoachPatches) or Discord (Samson#7048).


End file.
